To better understand the background behind the invention, consider this aged-old challenge when you are in the kitchen cooking and you remove your pot cover for whatever reasons, there is a question that must be answered: Where do you place the pot cover? and possible solutions could be any answer to one of these questions that follows:                Do you rest it on your counter top (sometime upside down)?        Do you hold it in one hand while using the other to stir?        Do you sometimes stretch to place it in the sink?        Do you rest it on top of another pot?        Also, what do you do with the spoon after you have stirred your pot?        
There is a single solution to all these questions which will lead to the introduction of the universal pot cover holder with spoon rest 2.
It is not a secret that users of the kitchen or cooks everywhere have experienced the difficulties involved in handling a hot and dripping pot cover. The challenge as to where to put the pot cover has always been a problem. The choice is to put the pot cover on the counter top and if placed down, leaves a pool of water or a circle of what is cooking on the counter. Another solution is to place the cover upside down with the knob on the counter, which makes it difficult and can cause burns when ready to place it back on the pot. Another unsafe way is to hold the pot cover in one hand and stir the pot with the other hand and if vigorous stirring is required the use of two hands becomes necessary and is forced to place pot cover on counter top or surface. That action is dangerous which can lead to the pot to move from over the flame. Some cooks cannot be bothered with either option mentioned above and so the pot cover is placed in the sink or on top of another pot on the stove. What makes it even more challenging to the cook is if they are cooking multiple dishes and nowhere to place the second pot cover if they need to add or stir the pot.
Apart from the challenge of where to place the cover, there is also the challenge of where to place the variety of implements like the stirring spoons, forks or the like. Normally all the implements would have placed if not on the counter, in the sink if close by, placed on top of a pot on the stove or placed in another container with water. Problems and difficulties have been encountered when employing these procedures and there is food spillage or drippings on the counter that lead to mess.
Over the years, there are prior art that attempt to solve this aged old challenge that the cook faces in the kitchen and they have lack the sufficient functionality to care of all challenges stated above in one convenient design. The irregular shape of pot covers, their knobs and or handles have proven difficult for prior arts to solve the problem. No wonder there is presently no significant design that have market success. Accordingly, a need remains for a kitchen utensil and pot lid holder in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is easy to use, durable in design, effective in use, and practical and functional. Such an apparatus provides the user with a convenient holding place for a hot spoon or lid, which eliminates the mess. The apparatus also eliminates the need to hold a hot lid in one hand while trying to stir the contents of a pot with the other. With such a kitchen utensil and pot lid holder, a counter top remains free of spills and unwanted mess, while also preventing a person from burning their counter top surface or hands. The apparatus is appreciated for its convenience and ease of use by professionals in the culinary industry, as a well as everyday persons.